


Word Doodles - DA:Inquisition

by CoffeeCats



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: characters will vary by chapter, here's a collection, i didn't want to make these their own fics so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: Ficlet collection from Inquisition, involving various characters & Inquisitors. Each chapter will be its own "doodle" but they'll be grouped by the Inquisitor involved.





	1. King Adaar :: Inquisition Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A note on King and Bas - both are always members of the Valo-Kas and will show up/be mentioned in the others' stories, but their Inquisition stories/playthroughs are an exploration of "what would happen if this one got the anchor and the other didn't"

“You still sure about this, Adaar?”

King sighed, breath fogging the mountain air in front of her for a moment, before casting her gaze skyward. At least a dozen times since taking this contract she’d been asked some variation on that same question. She thought being this close to the temple would’ve put doubt out of her fellow Valo-Kas’ minds. Apparently, it had not.

“Am I sure about all this religious business? Absolutely not. Am I sure about this being good money? Absolutely yes. We’ve been over this already – I’ve looked at the contract, you’ve looked at the contract, Taarlok looked at the contract for at least 3 days.”

Shokrakar shook her head, the rings on her horns jingling softly with the movement.

“’s not what I meant.”

King waved a hand dismissively. They’d also been over concerns about proper behavior at the temple and it was too late to send anyone home now.

“They’ll all behave or I’ll give ‘em to you,” she said, before shouting, “Isn’t that right, Bas?”

A beat of silence passed before a voice answered from somewhere behind her. “I think it’s to the left, boss! Turned the map into a halla, though, so I might be wrong.”

King shrugged at Shokrakar’s flat stare. “Close enough. Just, uh… keep an eye on him. And make sure Kaariss doesn’t find a stage.”


	2. Bas :: On Names

"So why 'Bas'?"

The question was nearly lost in the general din of the tavern and it took Bas' brain a minute to realize he'd been asked something. His hands paused briefly and he blinked as he tried to figure out what the words had been before giving up. "Hm?"

"Your name," Iron Bull said. "Why Bas?"

"Personal amusement, I s'pose," he said with a shrug. "I'm a Tal-Vashoth with more interest in art than fighting, living in a land full of tiny, suspicious humans, so what am I if not a foreign thing to everyone?"

"Huh." 

"Plus it's a lot less to live up to than something like, say, "The Iron Bull.""


	3. Bas :: Temple of Sacred Ashes

For the first time in a long time, Bas felt some regret for his actions. Not specifically for the actions themselves, but for the fact that it had led to him being where he was.  

A large, ornate door loomed in front of him, uncaring of his internal dilemma. Somewhere behind it he'd heard a scream of pain or fear or something else equally unpleasant. Definitely a scream that didn't belong at what was supposed to be a peaceful meeting of various religious folk. 

He reached for the door's handle, paused and drew his hand back again, thumping his own fist into his forehead. The Valo-Kas had been hired as impartial peace-keepers for this whole affair, yes, but he was  _definitely_  not supposed to be in this part of the temple. If he opened the door and intervened with... whatever was going on, he'd certainly be in trouble, the company would be in trouble, and who knew what would happen then. If he  _didn't_  open the door, though... If someone was murdered at the Conclave and it was discovered he had been there...  

Something between a growl and a sigh escaped him and he swore quietly. Somehow deciding whether or not to open the door was more difficult than it had been deciding to leave his old life under the Qun. And here he was pretty sure he wouldn't have assassins after him. 

 _Fuck it._  

He pushed the door open. 

"I heard--" 

The words died on his tongue as he took in the scene.  

Whatever he'd been expecting to find, the Divine held captive in midair by some sort of giant, disfigured monster and a group of fancy-armored humans hadn't come close to his list. At least the monster seemed almost as surprised as he was, though it certainly recovered quicker.  

"Kill the Qunari," it said, voice deafening.  

He reached for his blades, certain he would lose whatever fight was coming, before a quick movement from the Divine caught his attention. The orb the tall monstrosity had been holding was fast flying at him and he lunged for it. A straight fight between him and these warriors he would certainly lose, but he just might win a game of keep-away. Then far more capable warriors or mages or something could deal with this thing.  

As soon as it made contact with his hand he once again felt regret for his actions. It felt like it was searing its way through his hand, pain lancing up his arm and into the rest of his body. All plans of making a run for it vanished as he tried to keep himself from screaming.   

The thing was stalking toward him, intent on recovering whatever this orb was, and Bas staggered back a step. He almost didn't care if it took it back, but he wasn't certain it would leave his hand. The orb was getting brighter, the pain was getting worse, and he finally couldn't hold back the scream as the world exploded around him.


	4. Bas :: An Old Friend(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bas runs into someone he thought/hoped/prayed he would never see again.

When the Chargers' messenger had mentioned working for a Qunari, Bas had thought he was talking about a Tal-Vashoth. Why wouldn't he be? 'Ring leader of a mercenary company offering an alliance with what wasn't much more than a band of rebels?' Why _wouldn't_ it be a Tal-Vashoth?

But of course, true to the rest of his bad luck, it wasn't.  

Of course, it had to be a Ben-Hassrath.

And _of course,_ it had to be the same Ben-Hassrath who'd been given the job of hunting down his particular self.

"So."

"Hm..." Bas cleared his throat awkwardly. He wondered what his chances of survival would be if he threw himself into the ocean; surely the sea dashing him against the rocks would be less agonizing than this. "Mhm, mhm."

"When I was told the Herald was a Qunari, I certainly wasn't expecting _you,_ " Hissrad said, voice cold and sharp. "Since I seem to recall _you_ were supposed to be a corpse."

Yes, the ocean was looking more and more like the better option.

"Um. Yes. About that. See, I didn't really like the idea of being dead and I really actually liked the idea of being fr--"

Hissrad stood suddenly and Bas launched himself backwards out of range, sticking his afflicted hand in front of him and pointing at it. His voice pitched up as words tumbled out of his mouth in a rapid jumble. "If it's any consolation, this bullshit is probably going to kill me anyway so let's just pretend we never met and never heard of one another and I'll go back to being 'probably dead' and you can go back to being unaware of my... uh... aliveliness."

Regardless of the fact that Hissrad was currently unarmed, Bas had no doubt he was capable of murdering him right there on the beach if he wanted to. He flashed a big, hopefully charming smile and took a single sliding step backwards toward the crashing waves.

Faster than Bas thought he could move, Hissrad lunged forward and grabbed ahold of his left wrist. Bas yelped as he was pulled very uncomfortably close to the very hatefully scowling Ben-Hassrath. The silence as his hand was inspected was agony and Bas prayed to any god who might be listening for a dragon attack or a sudden breach or for the ground to split open and swallow him whole.

Finally, Hissrad spoke in a low growl. "Fortunately _for you_ , the Qun has interest in this Inquisition and I doubt it will get very far without its _Herald._ " He dropped Bas' arm and continued, " _That said,_ as soon as this is all over, you and I are going to have a few words."

Ah, so it would be a postponed murder, then. Delightful. Bas sighed and rubbed his wrist.

"So!" Hissrad said, in a much louder, more jovial tone, clapping him on the shoulder a bit harder than was necessary. "I don't think I caught your name, Herald."

"Oh. Uh, it's Bas."

A single eyebrow raise was the only reaction he got.

"Well, Bas, you've already met my Chargers and I, of course, am The Iron Bull. Now, to business... Krem!"

His-- No. _The Iron Bull_ turned to yell something at his Chargers and Bas drug his hands down his face with a groan. He was going to need a very large, very strong drink as soon as possible. And maybe to start writing a will.

 


End file.
